Sir Kibble
Sir Kibble is a common enemy character, appearing in several ''Kirby'' series games. He is a knight just under Kirby's height wearing a helmet/suit of armor, with a blade on the top of his helmet that he can use as a boomerang. He gives Kirby the Cutter ability when swallowed. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Sir Kibble first appeared in the game's 4th level Bubbly Clouds. Here he would walk around slowly before tossing the cutter boomerang on his helmet to try to hurt Kirby. Kirby can't get Cutter ability from them in this game. In Extra Mode, Sir Kibble is replaced by Boomer which looks like Poppy Bros. Jr. with a boomerang. Boomer tosses boomerangs faster than Sir Kibble and tosses 2 at a time which instead of returning to Boomer fly over his head at an angle. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Sir Kibble returns in Kirby's Adventure and this time it can have its ability copied otherwise its behavior is mostly the same. Now, if Kirby is in the air Sir Kibble will jump up and throw his cutter trying to hit Kirby, he will also sometimes toss his cutter then jump over it when it returns causing it to pass under him. ''Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra Sir Kibble also appears in Kirby Superstar as a common enemy. He appears in three colors of armor: gold, silver, and bronze. There is no difference in strength or strategy for the different colors of Sir Kibble. He has 20 hit points. His tactics are similar to those he uses in ''Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. He gives Kirby the Cutter ability when swallowed. Additionally, the gold-armor Sir Kibble is the Cutter-based Helper (playable by either the CPU or a 2nd player) that Kirby can create from the ability. His abilities as an ally include throwing his boomerang and slashing with it in various movements and directions. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, he is the same as in Super Star. In Helper to Hero, his armor is a bright green instead of a bright yellow and he's wearing yellow gloves. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Sir Kibble appears in ''Kirby 64 as one of the main Cutter-based enemies, alongside others such as Fishbone and Sawyer. His card is #29 on page 4/9. For some reason, his name is listed as one word, "Sirkibble", on the card. ''Kirby GCN Sir Kibble appeared in the trailer of this cancelled game as an enemy and a helper, but his enemy and helper palettes were swapped. Kirby's Return to Dream Land Sir Kibble also appears in ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land as a common enemy. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sir Kibble appears as a trophy in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trivia *Sir Kibble didn't have hands in-game in Kirby's Dream Land or Kirby's Adventure. *Sir Kibble in Helper form has a strange way of guarding; when he is protecting himself he simply hides in his thick armor. *In the "bad ending" of Kirby's Dream Land 2, the enemy cast referred to Sir Kibble as "Load Kibble" (probably intended to be "Lord Kibble"). This may be a translation error. *In Mega Man 7, there is a green-helmeted, big-eyed enemy very similar to Sir Kibble that falls from the top of the armors in Shade Man's stage named Ragger, that attacks by throwing the cutter on top of its head, and is invincible while hiding its arms in its helmet. *An enemy from The Subspace Emissary called an Armight has a similar helmet to Sir Kibble's. *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' has the first official cutter Mid-Boss based off Sir Kibble by the name of Kibble Blade, which implies a stronger alteration of Sir Kibble. Also, it has a EX form like the other Mid-Bosses. Artwork Image:Sirkibble.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:SirkibbleKSS.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:SirkibbleKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:Sir_Kibble_art_2.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Sirkibble.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' File:KSSU Sir Kibble small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery Sir Kibble Kirby Wii.jpg|''Kirby GCN'' KRtDL Sir Kibble.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Sprites KDL Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Sir Kibble sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KA Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KA Sir Kibble sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' (alternate palette) KDL2 Sir Kibble sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Sir Kibble sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) Image:SirkibbleKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) KSS Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palettes) Image:SirkibblehelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) KDL3 Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64 Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KatAM Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Sir Kibble sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) SirkibbleKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) KSSU Sir Kibble sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette 1) KSSU Sir Kibble sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palette 2) Image:SirkibblehelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:SirkibblehelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) KMA Sir Kibble sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition